Revelations
by crunchie11
Summary: Revelations can be scary. Or enlightening. Sometimes surprising. Or just downright absurd - and so are some reactions. Because who knew Kyo and Tohru's son could be gay? Drabble, KXT, OCs. Edited!


**OKAY I was bored and looking through my faves, then looked at my stories and saw this and looked through it and saw all the mistakes... Jeeezzooo. So yeah, I just edited it (I should do that sometimes). Nothing big :L**

**A/N: A wee short drabble for y'alll. Kyo, Tohru, Takashi - they're awesomesauce kid - and you know. I included the vair vunderfool OC Rite - she's only in it for a phon conversation, though. She's...golly gosh, she'll be 39 now. Hangs out with the Mabudachi. You know.**

**I like this! It's cute. A bit weird... :D Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMING: because if I did own FB, I would, like, shotgun Kyo. And Haru. Yum.**

* * *

_This isn't terrible. Or scary. Nope. Not at all. Whatsoever._

His dad looked as utterly normal and orange as usual. Completely unthreatening. Totally. Yup.

He shut his eyes, then looked up once more, through his inherited orange locks, and focused soley on his dad - whose reactions would range from possibly bad to verging on freaking-out-terrible and decided it was now or never (or, in fact, when he went out on his first date. Which could be soon).

Maybe his mother had figured it out - she tended to have mounds of friends round at any given time, one claiming he was a 'cute dork', another a 'spitting-ass image of your da'!' and another deciding he was 'bi-curious'.

So it was possible. But his dad was...less perceptive in these things.

He looked up to his parents, the infamous Kyo and Tohru Sohma, and pretended this was totally normal.

"I'm gay."

* * *

Okay, rewind: after Kyo and Tohru had done the out-dramatically-confessed-their-love-for-each-other thing and moved to god-knows-where (although, most of the Sohma knew), they'd done what young couples did and for some strange reason, not two years after they moved, Tohru was pregnant.

Uo, for one, wasn't shocked about the baby part - it was more the fact that _pure, innocent, darling little flower Tohru_ could do such..._things_ with Kyo (who, after Arisa remained frozen, gaping at the two of them for half a minute, looked pretty smug). God, it was almost _heartbreaking_.

Of course, Tohru was freakishly happy, despite having a baby when she was only twenty.

Hana, of course, merely raised an eyebrow, looked from Tohru (grinning) to Kyo (panicky (mostly due to Hana and Kazuma's entwined hands)), then said, "I trust it was fun?"

And asked for some more tea, leaving a flustered Tohru to run off to the kitchen and a more-flustered Kyo to mutter a few curses and what-not, before turning to his shishou and asking how far him and Saki had gotten.

His boldness was rewarded with another raised eyebrow and too much blushing for a forty-something man.

Yuki stayed true and gawked at them both for at least five minutes (not that Kyo was timing or anything, god no, he wasn't _that _sad...), before Kyo asked whatever was the problem and had some lovely flustering to watch for a while.

It amused Kyo to no end.

Then, shockingly enough, nine months later Tohru exited hospital with a baby wrapped securely in a pram that Kyo was wheeling along, looking pretty proud if not terrified (sadly to say, Kyo had been scared shitless the whole...long, long time it had taken for the baby to move its ass and get out of Tohru already).

And now, the whole fifteen years later, they'd managed to raise a red-haired, brown-eyed boy with fair skin and a love for the martial arts well enough that he'd at least known when he was gay.

And decided to tell his parents (bless...).

What he was faced with... Well, it's difficult to explain. Tohru grinned, like, 'I knew this _allll_ along!'

Kyo looked rather shocked.

And stayed looking rather shocked for quite a while.

The son, of course, just watched his father, with a confident expression - he knew his dad. It would take a while. After all, it wasn't every day you got a boy who loved martial arts and fashion.

And possibly Riko, the brown-haired son of Uncle Yuki, but hey - no one needed to know that.

Yet.

A few more minutes of non-Kyo-responding was enough for Tohru to rub her son's back soothingly, whispering, "I'm sure he'll come round. He's just in shock." And she giggled.

Takashi knew no other woman of thirty-five years who giggled.

She turned to his father, murmuring to her son that she'd be in the kitchen in a second, and cupped his face with her hands, smiling lightly. She mumbled something into his ear, and he seemed to startled. Then he shook his head, muttering.

Takashi decided now was a good time to go to the kitchen. He felt _awkward_ watching his parents like that.

Seriously, it was weird.

Takashi crashed (in-) elegantly into a seat, glancing round at the familiar surroundings. God, was it _that_ bad that he was gay? No, surely not - his mother had accepted it without a second thought. Though that was probably because her _intriguing_ friends loved him, telling Tohru how such a fabulous boy could never be totally straight.

He'd never known if that was a compliment or not.

But seriously, his dad wouldn't be totally freaked out, would he? It wasn't like it would totally change Takashi's life - he'd already told a couple of his mates, some who'd taken it well (Uncle Haru and Aunt Rin's twins in particular, the boy smiling lazily and the girl rolling her eyes, amused), some (especially the girls) crowding round him and screeching about a GBF.

Tohru finally came in.

"Your dad will be in soon!" she smiled warmly, taking the seat opposite him. "He's quite surprised, you see."

"I could tell," Takashi said dryly, another inherited Dad (well, actually Sohma - they had quite the tongue) trait. Then he grinned. "I didn't think he'd take it so hard," he admitted.

"Oh no!" Torhu cried, aghast. "He's honestly just a little stunned, just because-"

The phone rang.

"Fuck_ off_!"

Kyo had never been one for keeping his temper, see.

"Hey. _You!_ Fuck. No. No, he just told me... What? _No._ That's impossible. And weird. Shut up! _Shut up_, you god damn fucking shitting crapping idiot _girly man_ rat!"

Tohru smiled. The good old times...

"Sorry? Fine. _Fine_, idiot raving bitch. Why the hell are you at his house? A party? Machi won't like that... I didn't think so. Rite? Wait, _what?_ He didn't say that! Holy shit."

Takashi started chuckling. His father could be so _predictable_ sometimes.

It was funny.

"Right. Bye. Rite, I'm not doing that shitting you hang up thing. Goodbye, dammit!"

The phone was slammed down, and Kyo entered the kitchen, looking pretty frustrated.

"Who was that?" Tohru asked absent-mindedly, smiling.

"Yuki," he grumbled, "and Rite. Who claims she knew Taka was gay since he was eight. And that she's taking Yuki to a party tonight- she's too old for parties! Je_sus_!_ And_-"

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru interupted, grinning. "We haven't talked in such a long time!"

Kyo shot her a look.

"Yes. And he was _just_ telling me his son - Riko, you know? Brown hair, silver eyes, skin that's unbelievably smooth, apparently? He's gay, too."

Woah. Overload.

Takashi pretended he wasn't totally excited at this news. _Ohgod_! They could go to gay bars together. And drink milk. And wear matching gold suits.

_Ohmigod..._

"What was Rite-chan saying?_" _Tohru asked, looking actually interested.

"That apparently Riko has already confessed his love for Tak-"

Tohru raised her eyebrows. Takashi's head shot up.

Oops.

"-ashi to her... Um...?" Kyo finished lamely, unable to think up an excuse.

Tohru started chuckling again.

Kyo looked over to Takashi, and to his dismay, saw that the boy was not disgusted/annoyed/sad/freaked, and was more...interested/hopeful/wistful/_ohmygodIthinkhe'sinlovewithYuki'skid._

"If you start dating Riko we'll disown you_,_" Kyo stated immediately. Then he realised how...severe and..._serious_ he sounded, and added, "No pressure, or anything."

Takashi understood his dad was kidding.

Possibly.

"That's wonderful!" Tohru gushed accordingly. "To think when I was your age I didn't even know your dad then!"

Oh, the spinning memories...

"I knew you then," Kyo reminded her, grinning.

"Only because I never knew my mum talked to you when you were a kid!" Tohru protested.

"Still knew you."

"Did you recognise me?"

Kyo paused. "Nope," he answered after a second. Tohru looked round, exasperated, to Takashi. He raised his eyebrows at his mother, and she laughed.

"So..." Takashi said after a moment of comfortable silence. "When are we next going to visit Uncle Yuki ?"

Tohru smiled. "Soon, if you'd like."

Kyo sighs, resigning himself to a (in his opinion) less-than-fabulous fate.

* * *

**A/N: Back again! Milly my, that was rather short. But, Yuki and Machi's kid gets to be gay! Yippee! Who knew.**

**Sooo... are they in character? Do you think Takashi is cool? Would you want him to be your GBF?**

**...I would.**

**Love ya! You know - you could review. Wow. Just imagine...reviews!**

**No pressure or anything :D**


End file.
